Ice-Skating with Loki
by Panic Lover 01
Summary: LokixReader one-shot. You managed to convince Loki to go ice-skating with you.


Hey, everybody! This is my first one-shot, so I hope you like it. My friend and I were ice-skating the other day, and she said that I should write a one-shot with Loki trying to ice-skate. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! By the way, this is set before The Dark World.

"Loki, come on. It'll be fun!" you prodded for the fifth time in the same conversation.

"No, (y/n), I do not do such mortal things," Loki said rudely.

"You live with a mortal, so yes, you do 'such mortal things.' And I don't believe that there isn't ice-skating on Asgard," you said.

"There isn't. Why don't you believe me?" he asked.

"Because you are the god of lies," you replied.

"Do not forget about mischief and chaos, but that is beside the point. This 'ice-skating' sounds difficult. How does one balance on merely two blades connected to a boot? On ice, no less."

"It's only difficult during the first thirty minutes or so. After that you'll get the hang of it. Please?" you begged.

"And what if I fall?" Loki asked.

"Then you fall. It's no big deal. Nobody cares," you replied.

"Exiled princes of Asgard do not make fools of themselves by slipping on ice," he said with his chin held up.

"There's a first time for everything. Please? I'll love you for ever if you do," you bribed.

"You already love me for ever, and I love you for ever, but that doesn't mean I want to make a fool of myself in front of a bunch of measly Midgardians," Loki said.

"I'm a Midgardian. Am I measly, too?" you asked, slightly hurt by his insult.

"No, of course not! I just said that I love you for ever, (y/n). Why would I love a measly Midgardian for ever?" he answered.

"Yeah, true," you admitted. "But why do you care about what other people think of you? You're not on Asgard anymore. It doesn't matter if a prince falls on his butt. It's not going to make international news if you do," you pointed out.

"Say that I agree to go ice-skating with you. What would you do for me in return?" Loki asked.

"I'll kneel," you said with a smirk on your face. You knew 'kneeling' was Loki's weakness. You hated kneeling for him, so you hardly ever offered to do it. You were pleased to see a flash of pink on Loki's cheeks.

"You have a deal."

Thirty minutes later, you and Loki were sitting in your car in the skating rink parking lot.

"Loki, why are we just sitting here? Let's go!" you said, excited.

"Are you sure about this, (y/n)? Because I don't think I am." He seemed nervous. Loki? Nervous? This was a sight to behold! Loki Laufeyson was never nervous.

"Are you nervous!?" you asked, surprised.

"No, I am not nervous. I am anxious. There is a difference," he said.

"There really isn't a difference. And what's there to be 'anxious' about? You'll have fun!"

He sighed. "You owe me when we get home."

"Yes, I already told you I'll kneel. You know that when I kneel for you it's a rare occasion."

"Unfortunately, yes. However, I appreciate it when you do."

"I know. Now come on, Loki!" you commanded, getting out of the car. He sighed again, but followed you without complaining.

"You should be excited! Why are you so nervous?" you asked.

"Because, (y/n)! I have never done this before and I do not wish to be laughed at when I fail miserably at something as simple as ice-skating!" Loki explained.

"No one is going to laugh at you! And you're probably going to end up being really good at it," you said.

"If you say so," he said quietly while opening the door to the rink for you.

"You handle the money. I still don't understand Midgardian currency," Loki said.

"Still? You've been here for ,like, five months!" you exclaimed.

"I know, I know. How about we go over it again tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Okay." You reached the woman at the counter, waiting to help the costumers. "Two adults tickets, please."

"That'll be nineteen dollars," she said. You handed her the money, and in return she gave you two red wristbands.

"You get your skates at the next window," she told you.

"Thank you," you and Loki said in unison. You handed him his wristband.

"Ummm…" he trailed off.

"You don't know how to put it on, do you?"

"No," he replied.

"Here, give it to me," you ordered. He gave back the wristband and you took it. You removed the slip of paper covering the sticky end, and wrapped it around his wrist.

"There. Now do mine," you said. He silently took your wristband, and repeated your actions.

You smiled. "Okay, now give the man at the window your shoes, and he'll give you a pair of skates in your size," you informed him.

"My shoes?" Loki questioned.

"Yeah. I think it's so people won't try to steal the ice-skates or something." You shrugged.

"Whatever you say, dear," he said, bending down ad taking off his expensive black leather shoes. You did the same. Loki handed the guy at the window his shoes, and received a pair of dirty, old ice-skates.

"These are absolutely revolting! I have to wear them?" he said with a disgusted look plastered on his face.

You laughed. "Of course you have to wear them! They're clean!" You gave the guy your black Converse, and he gave you a pair of skates, just as dirty and old as Loki's.

"Come on. The rink is inside this door," you said and opened it. He hesitated for a few moments, but followed behind you.

You looked around and saw that there were only a few people on the ice, and even fewer sitting at the tables in the food area. Loki seemed relieved that there was barely anyone there.

"I thought it would be busier than this," he remarked.

"So did I. There's usually a bunch of people here. You didn't forget your socks, did you?" you asked.

"No, they are right here," he said, taking out a pair of long, black socks out of his trench coat pocket.

You nodded and took out your own pair of black socks.

Loki took off his regular socks, and put the long ones on. You followed his actions and made sure that his laces were laced up tight. You put yours on the same way.

"You ready?" you asked him.

"Not really," he admitted.

"You'll be fine! It's fun!" you said.

"Okay. Let's get this over and done with. How long are we going to be here?" he asked.

"As long as it takes for you to be relatively good at it," you replied with a smirk.

"We are going to be here all day, then," he said.

"That's fine with me!" you exclaimed, standing up. Loki stood as well, a little shaky.

"This is going to be impossible," he complained.

"No it's not. Stop doubting yourself," you told him while walking to the entrance to the ice. Loki followed behind you and you both stopped at the entryway.

"Let me hold your hand," he commanded.

"Just to forewarn you, I am terrible at ice-skating," you said, interlacing your fingers with his.

"Great. Just great," he mumbled.

"You'll be fine, Loki," you repeated, stepping onto the ice and pulling Loki with you.

"Odin help us," he said as he started gliding wobbly on the ice.

You tried to go in a steady rhythm, but only managed to wildly slip all over the place, dragging Loki with you.

"Isn't this fun!?" you yelled behind you.

"Hardly!" he yelled back. You laughed.

Just then, a man came rushing by, and knocked into you, causing you to fall on your back and Loki on top of you.

"Mewling quim!" he yelled after the man.

You laughed again, and your laugh managed to make Loki smile one of his rare, genuine smiles.

"See! I told you this was fun," you said.

"It's beginning to grow on me," he replied while kissing you all over the face; your forehead, cheeks, nose, and ending with a deep kiss on your lips.

"Get a room!" you both heard a teenager yell. Loki rolled his eyes and got up off of you.

Once he succeeded in standing, he held out his hand to help you up.

"Well, thank you, kind sir," you giggled.

"Anything to help a beautiful lady like you, miss," he replied, another genuine smile on his face. "Now, come on (y/n)!"Loki said suddenly and began skating gracefully away from you. You were stunned only for a second before you realized what he was doing.

"Loki, enough with the illusions!" you half-yelled, half-laughed.

The skating Loki disappeared as soon as you yelled after it, and you felt a slight tap on your shoulder. You whirled around to see the real Loki with a disgruntled look on his face.

"How did you know it was an illusion?" he asked.

"Because you said that there was no such thing as ice-skating on Asgard," you replied.

"Well what if I lied to you?"

"You've never lied to me before, and I don't think you ever will," you said, grabbing the ends of his green and black scarf and pulling him closer to you.

"There's a first time for everything," he repeated your words from earlier in your ear.

"Loki Laufeyson, never lie to me!" you commanded.

"I was only jesting! I would never lie to the love of my life!" he defended.

"Good," you said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along again.

You were both doing pretty well until you attempted to go faster. You would have landed on your face if Loki wasn't there to catch you.

"I give you my thanks again, sir," you said in his arms.

"Anything for you, fair maiden," he said with another smile.

"I love you," you said to him.

"And I love you," Loki replied, this time pulling _you_ along. He seemed to be getting better and better at it.

"You're doing really well!" you praised him.

He smiled again.

"You've been smiling a lot for one day. Are you having fun?" you asked him.

"Surprisingly, yes," he answered.

"I told you it would be," you pointed out.

"Yes, you did. Do you want to go around a few more times?"

"Sure." Loki released you from his grasp, but kept your hand in his.

The two of you went around several more times, laughing like maniacs when one of you would almost fall.

"You ready to leave?" you asked after about two hours of going round and round in circles.

"If you are," he replied.

"Yeah, I am," you said.

You returned your ice-skates and laughed when you saw the relived look on Loki's face.

"Why do you look so relieved?" you inquired.

"I'm glad my shoes did not get stolen," he responded.

"You seriously thought that your shoes were going to get stolen?!"

"Yes, I don't trust most people."

"Fair point. Let's go home," you said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You get to kneel for me when we return home," he said with a smirk on his face.

You groaned. "I regret making that deal with you."

Loki laughed.


End file.
